


Convenient Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Convenient Gift

**Title:** Convenient Gift  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Sneeze  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor  
 **A/N:** Sometimes George has good ideas.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Convenient Gift

~

Ron nuzzled Harry’s neck momentarily before turning away.

“You okay?” Harry asked after about the fifth sneeze.

“Think so,” Ron replied.

Harry smiled. “Good, now where were we?”

Ron moved close, but once he got within a few inches of Harry he again began to sneeze.

Harry frowned. “Maybe it’s that cologne George gave me?”

“Cologne?” Ron frowned. “But I’m allergic--”

They stared at each other.

“That prat!” Ron cried.

Surprisingly, Harry grinned. “I’ve an idea. You can help me wash it off in the shower.”

George never did figure out why Ron later thanked him for giving Harry cologne.

~


End file.
